Avondpoot/ Tekenen: Challenges, Tips, Programma's en meer
Inleiding Hey daar! Deze pagina is speciaal voor mensen die wel eens graag tekenen, maar zeker voor mensen die er echt iets mee willen gaan doen. Dit wilt niet zeggen dat die mensen naar de kunstschool gaan, illustrator gaan worden of wat dan ook... des te beter als je dat wilt, natuurlijk. Ik ga dus verschillende zaken uitleggen afhankelijk van wat je nu eigenlijk met je leven gaat doen wat dit betreft. Soorten artiesten De hobbie-artiest Je bent waarschijnlijk eens naar de tekenschool gegaan, of je was goed in knutselen in het basisonderwijs. In de kleuterklas tekende en knutselde je ook heel graag en je oog valt altijd op tekeningen om je heen. Je wilt graag inspiratie opdoen van wie dan ook, maar soms stop je wel eens met tekenen of heb je een artblok*. Tekenen is je hobbie en zo ga je het houden, je gaat misschien naar een tekenschool appart, maar in je echte opleiding doe je er niet veel mee. De meeste van je klasgenoten zijn geen artiesten. *Artblok: Je kunt niet meer tekenen, hebt geen inspiratie en alles wat je probeert geef je op. De school-artiest Al van jongs af aan teken jij. Het is iets wat je vaak en al lang doet, doodgewoon voor je. Je wilt het later misschien wel graag als beroep of belangrijke hobbie in je leven, dus volg je er lessen over op school. Misschien ga je wel naar KSO* in België of volg je een ander kunstonderwijs waar dan ook ter wereld. Je hebt kunstleerkrachten, je leert natekenen, schetsen en zelfs meer zoals boetseren, schilderen, ga zo maar door. Voor artblok heb je geen tijd, want tekenen doe je dagelijks en inspiratie krijg je overal mee. Al je klasgenoten zijn artiesten of minstens creatief. *Kunst Secundair Onderwijs (meestal vanaf het derde middelbaar). De zelfgeleerde-artiest De zelfgeleerde artiest lijkt veel op een hobbie artiest, alleen gaat deze niet naar een tekenschool of heeft hij er lessen over gehad. Deze artiest heeft zichzelf alles aangeleerd en wil ook echt iets gaan doen met tekenen later, alleen gaat hij niet naar de kunstschool (gaan). Sommige zelfgeleerde artiesten gaan achteraf wel naar de kunstschool voor een diploma of gewoon omdat ze meer willen bijleren. Zelfgeleerde artiesten zijn meestal verlegen met hun kunst, in tegenstelling tot schoolartiesten die alles geleerd hebben in een realistische stijl, zelfs als die achteraf nog een eigen stijl behouden. Wat wil ik doen? Ik wil het als beroep. Dat artiesten op straat als zwervers belanden, is maar een stereotype, en deze rotzooi zul je echt overal moeten aanhoren. Het is wel waar dat het moeilijk is om genoeg geld te verdienen als je artiest bent in de hedendaagse maatschappij, dus moet je er helemaal voor gaan. Het zal hard werken worden en daarom is het het best als je illustrator kunt zijn, boekomslagen kunt ontwerpen of een unieke stijl hebt die opvalt en goed verkoopt. *Opmerking: Grafisch ontwerpers kunnen heel veel geld verdienen, deze vrij creatieve job is niet heel zwaar. Hetzelfde geld voor architecten. Ik wil het als hobbie. Je wilt een andere job, je leert Latijns, wiskunde of ICT op school en naar tekenscholen ga je al helemaal niet. Artiest (illustrator of grafisch ontwerper, of veel meer...) ga je later niet worden. Je gaat een eventueel gemakkelijk, vaak uitgeoefend beroep kiezen en je wilt een hoog diploma en ASO* voor België en andere veelgebruikte richtingen in Nederland. Je kunt tekenen en je doet het graag, maar dit alleen als je gezellig thuis zit. Ga je gang maar, er is niets mis mee! Veel mensen doen het zo. *Algemeen Secundair Onderwijs, het hoogste dat je kunt gaan in het middelbaar. Ik wil het gewoon kunnen. Deze optie lijkt veel op de dichtstbijzijnde bovenstaande optie voor het als-hobbie-hebben, maar het is een tikje anders. Je doet het niet dagelijks, wekelijks of maandelijks, je kan gewoon goed tekenen en je kunt het gebruiken in je beroep of wanneer je maar wilt. Heel verrassend soms! Zorg gewoon dat je vaak genoeg tekent en oefent, zodat je talent niet roestig wordt. Als je vooruitgang wilt maken, moet je heel veel oefenen. Tekenspullen & tekenprogramma's Digitaal Wie digitaal tekent, heeft de nodige software, programma's en prullerij nodig om aan de slag te kunnen. Velen beginnen met een muis, maar het is nog beter om te starten met een kleine goedkope tekentablet. Wacom heeft de beste, zelf raad ik Wacom Intuos aan, waarmee ik begonnen ben. Deze pentablets kosten ruig 50 euro en dat is vrij goedkoop als je je indenkt wat je er allemaal mee kan maken. Je sluit de tablet simpelweg met een kabeltje aan op je computer of laptop (Asus laptops zijn heel goed, als je een Macbook kunt veroorloven des te beter! Zelf gebruik ik Windows, niet Mac). Zodra je pentablet aangesloten is kun je gewoon met de pen boven het vlak van de tablet zweven, en de cursor op je scherm gaat meegaan. Het is even wennen aan de hand-oog coördinatie, maar dat gaat allemaal heel vlot. Je verbeterd dan ook traditioneel met je handbewegingen. De meeste pentabletpennen zijn drukgevoelig, dus de punt zal een stukje naar binnen gaan wanneer je tekent. Je kunt er zo dikkere en dunnere lijnen mee maken. Wie al wat professioneler aan de gang wilt gaan, kijkt het beste voor een tabletmonitor. Deze zijn veel groter en kun je vaak mooi rechtzetten op je bureau. Maar ze zijn ook ontzettend duur. Ze zien er heel chiq uit en werken als een echt computerscherm of een echte tablet; je scherm zal er op weergegeven worden en je tekent er met de pen rechtstreeks op. Meestal zitten er heel wat kabels bij en is het wat werk om aan te sluiten. Sommige merken zoals Huion zijn heel goed, maar Wacom heeft ook monitoren. Huion raad ik zelf aan omdat die goedkoop en momenteel veelgebruikt zijn. Die hebben meestal ook een handschoen om te voorkomen dat je je scherm verpest met je hand. Zelf heb ik bijna een Huion Kamvas GT-156hd V2, ik weet dat het lang klinkt. Deze kost rond de 500 euro en ik krijg hem officiëel voor mijn verjaardag. Veel meer kan ik dus nog niet zeggen over tabletmonitoren. Traditioneel Traditioneel gaan, dat is een heel ander verhaal. Je kunt allerlei prachtige tekenspullen kopen en die zijn lang niet zo duur als al die tablets en software... het meeste dan. Kleurpotloden van Faber Castell vind ik zelf heel goed, maar eigenlijk zijn alle kleurpotloden die je in goede tekenwinkels vind gewoon perfect. Het merk Sakura maakt ook hele mooie producten zoals Gelly Roll (voor je kleine details) en Koi Coloring Brush, een penseelpen die je als aquarelverf kunt gebruiken. Pastelpotloden zijn ook speciaal, maar daarmee werk je beter ruw (achtergronden, hemel, taferelen...) en ze zijn een kladderboeltje. Pastelkrijtjes zijn nog erger, je handen worden er vaak heel smerig van en het is moeilijk om met pastel te werken. Caran D'ache is een supermerk voor pastel- en gewone potloden, maar wel duur, en hier geld ook weer dat alle aquarel-, pastel- en kleurpotloden in alle goede tekenwinkels gewoon perfect gaan zijn. Aquarelpotloden kun je gebruiken met water, maar daar heb ik zelf nog nooit iets mee gedaan. Bij verf heb je ongeveer 4 soorten; acryl, aquarel, plakaat (gouache) en olie. Acrylverf is goede knutselverf en droogt meestal glanzend of heel dekkend. Metaalkleurige acrylverf is prachtig en deze gebruik ik zelf. Hier ook weer de gouden regel; bijna alle verf in goede tekenwinkels gaat gewoon prima kwaliteit zijn. Goede aquarelverf vind je meestal in een langwerpig of vierkant blikken/plastic doosje. De beste, gepigmenteerde aquarelverf zijn allemaal kleine blokjes verf, dus je zal denken dat je er niet lang mee door kunt, maar je kunt er enorm lang mee door. Slechts enkele goede aquarel-exemplaren hebben ronde cirkeltjes verf in een doosje, zoals je wel kent van de lagere school en de kleuterklas. Deze werkt ook, maar is minder gepigmenteerd (dus minder helder, minder sterk qua kleur). Plakaatverf gebruik je vaak in de kunstschool; het lijkt sterk op acrylverf en ook deze meng je met water, zoals aquarelverf. Plakaatverf is een goede, neutrale verf die je voor knutselen en schilderen kunt gebruiken. Ik werk er zelf niet enorm graag mee. Dan heb je nog olieverf; moeilijk om mee te werken maar wel cool en je kunt er veel mee doen. Het droogt heel traag en deze verf wordt bijna altijd gebruikt voor de schilderijen die je in musea ziet. Het kan dik drogen, waardoor het schilderij textuur krijgt. Deze verf is al heel oud. Er zijn ook hele moderne, ontzettend coole tekenspullen. Zoals Chameleonmarkers die van kleur veranderen en een overgang creëren als je ermee tekent, die dan wel weer héél duur zijn. Er zijn ook pigmentmarkers door Sakura, ook heel duur (ongeveer 100 euro voor een klein doosje). En je voelt het misschien al aankomen; Copic markers! :D Mijn heilige kinderen, waar alle artiesten dolverslaafd op zijn. Misschien vraag je je af wat er zo cool is aan deze markers? De officiële copic markers, op alcoholbasis, met een penseelpunt en prachtige inkt die je zacht en gemakkelijk kunt uitsmeren op je gladde markerpapier. Markers op alcoholbasis gaan je blad papier niet kapotmaken, want ze zijn op alcohol- en niet op waterbasis. Hoeveel keer je er dus ook overheen zult gaan met je marker, je papier zal niet gaan vervellen zoals met een waterbasis-stift. Copic markers hebben 4 soorten; Classic, Sketch, Ciao en Wide. Ik heb zelf voornamelijk Ciao markers, maar ook wat Sketchmarkers. Classic markers zijn vierkant, met veel inkt en 2 soorten punten; een brede (zoals bij je fluostiften) en een gewone (als een kogel). Ze komen in maar enkele kleuren, maar dat is toch al aardig wat, ze kosten ruwweg 7 euro per stuk. Sketchmarkers komen in alle bestaande kleuren (300+) en hebben ook de fluostiftpunt (dat heet een Chiselpunt), maar in plaats van een kogelpunt aan de andere kant hebben ze een penseelpunt. Sketchmarkers zijn het meestgebruikt omdat ze ook veel inkt vasthouden en in zoveel kleuren komen, en bovendien de befaamde penseelpunt hebben. Sketchmarkers kosten rond de 5 euro per stuk. Dan heb je de Ciaomarker, de goedkoopste. Het is een kleine versie van een sketchmarker; rond en met minder inkt en minder soorten kleuren. Verder zijn ze helemaal gelijk; alleen kosten ciaomarkers maar 3-4 euro per stuk. Widemarkers zijn waarschijnlijk niet echt iets voor jou, ze hebben een hele brede chiselpunt en verbruiken heel wat inkt. Je kunt er snel grote vlakken mee opvullen, maar ze komen in niet zoveel kleuren. Copic markers zijn hervulbaar, je kunt voor alle kleuren inktflesjes kopen en die kosten ruwweg 11 euro per stuk. Je kunt er Ciaomarkers tot 17 keer mee opvullen, Sketchmarkers 15 keer, Classic markers 13 keer en Widemarkers 10 keer (als ik me goed herinner). Ook de punten van copic markers kun je makkelijk uithalen en vervangen als ze stuk zijn; je moet dus niet altijd een nieuwe marker kopen als hij leeg of stuk is. Daarom zijn ze zo heilig en zijn we er dol op :-) Binnenkort meer, mijn handen doen pijn. Categorie:Avondpoot's Tekeningen Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions